Segunda Frase
by Flamingori
Summary: "Suena loco, pero un día te diré: quédate conmigo por siempre…, a todas horas".


**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Kuroko no Basket son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Esta historia participa en el evento "¡Frase de la Semana!", del grupo AoKiLovers.

¿Qué veremos aquí?

. yandere!Kise

. una chica anónima pero necesaria en esta historia

. un asesinato

* * *

_"suena loco, pero un día te diré: quédate conmigo por siempre…, a todas horas"_, Poison.

.

.

.

Todo había empezado con un balón, más bien, un balonazo. Un balón de baloncesto volando hasta que golpeó con fuerza la cabeza de cierto modelo que hasta entonces estaba sumido en el más absoluto de los aburrimientos. Si tan solo hubiera sabido el giro que daría su vida con ese golpe le habría prestado más atención.

Como un encuentro caprichoso del destino, conoció al as de aquella generación milagrosa. Le veía jugar día tras día en los entrenamientos o en los partidos, la admiración y respeto –los cuales se marcaban en el divertido "cchi" que le añadía a su apellido- no tardaron en convertirse en algo más. Y no hubo el menor de los problemas, no sería el primer caso donde un compañero se enamora de otro, las complicaciones vinieron cuando el sentimiento no se detuvo ahí, al contrario, fue creciendo cada vez más y más, deformando ese idealizado primer amor en una obsesión lejos de ser sana, pues ninguna obsesión trae algo bueno con ella.

Había leído en algún lado que los acosadores no son conscientes de sus propias acciones, se justifican diciendo que protegen a la persona que sufre sus acosos. Kise reía con todo esto, ¿proteger a Aomine Daiki? ¿De qué? No hacía falta protegerle de absolutamente nada. Él no le seguía de camino a casa, él le acompañaba en un absoluto silencio a varios pasos de distancia para evitar incomodarle; él no le espiaba en los vestuarios mientras se cambiaba, él le miraba sin perder detalle de lo que veía –ver su cuerpo semidesnudo era algo demasiado tentador como para ignorarlo.

Era obvio que no le acosaba. Era amor. Un enfermizo amor malamente camuflado en lo que, por su propio bien, debía llamar amistad.

Sin duda era mala suerte que todos sus encantos como modelo no le sirvieran para absolutamente nada en esta situación. Aomine no se sonrojaba si le decía lo geniales que eran sus tiros, no temblaba cuando hablaban tan cerca –y tan cerca, Kise más de una vez pudo saborear el aliento del otro mientras respiraba-, y tampoco titubeaba cuando compartían una botella de agua, teniendo varios de los llamados besos indirectos, ignorados por el moreno pero tremendamente emocionantes para el rubio. Esto sólo podía significar una cosa: aceptación. Así de simple, Aomine le había aceptado.

Durante semanas enteras Kise no pudo dormir correctamente, víctima de su emoción, noche tras noche veía cómo de perfecta es su vida en noviazgo. Si la analizaba, superaba la perfección: coincidían en muchas de sus clases, compartían actividades en el club, se reunían después de los entrenamientos para enfrentarse el uno al otro e incluso más de una vez habían cenado juntos de regreso a sus casas. Esto era, sin lugar a dudas, el comportamiento básico para cualquier pareja.

En el club recibió más de una regañina por parte de su capitán, alegando que no se concentraba en los partidos, pero en su trabajo halagaban el brillo de su sonrisa. Al preguntar el motivo de la misma, Kise siempre respondía: "eso es porque estoy felizmente enamorado". Y su amor le correspondía, así lo había decidido.

Hoy, igual que otros días, se había reunido con Aomine después de los entrenamientos para tener un partido más íntimo –le encantaba denominarlos de esta forma-, a solas él y el moreno sobre la cancha. El único ambiente más excitante que éste sería una cama, pero Kise conocía el lado más tímido de su pareja, no estaba en su carácter lanzarse de cabeza a por el primer plato, mucho menos cuando este primer plato era otro chico, sabía que tardaría un poco más en dar ese paso. Pero no le importaba, esperaría; y esperaría lo que hiciera falta hasta ese día.

De hecho justo ahora estaba esperando a las puertas del gimnasio, alguien ya había llegado y esperaba pacientemente a que se fuera. Conocía a esa persona, conocía esas manos que ahora sostenían una cintura de lo más delgada, conocía esos labios que besaban otros que no eran los suyos y conocía esa grave voz que susurraba palabras prohibidas para cualquier menor de edad. Lo que no conocía era esa risita que contestó su acompañante, no conocía los raquíticos dedos que jugueteaban con ese cabello azul tan codiciado para él, no conocía esa falda cortísima que a propósito tentaba a mirar lo que había bajo ella, y tampoco conocía ese gigantesco pecho apresado en los insuficientes botones de su camiseta. ¿Quién era y qué hacía? ¿Quién le había dado el permiso como para ello? ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Por qué Aomine no se alejaba?

Siguió esperando pero las respuestas no vinieron.

La chica acabó por marcharse, saludando al rubio en el proceso al tropezarlo en la puerta, aunque Kise no habló hasta que sintió el puño de Aomine golpeando su cabeza, diciéndole que despertara y que se preparara para el 1vs1 que iban a jugar. El resultado del mismo no le sorprendió, honestamente veía bastante improbable derrotarle y se empezaba a acostumbrar a la derrota, pero esta vez el sabor de la derrota fue más amargo que de costumbre. Algo fallaba, lo sabía, algo iba mal desde el principio del partido. Era esa marca, una molesta marca en el cuello de su oponente, una característica marca en su piel que sólo puede dejar el carmín de unos labios maquillados. Pensó en dejar la suya, pero no hizo falta, Aomine le había quitado la toalla para secarse el sudor con ella, arrastrando también los restos del maquillaje.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta, la timidez volvía de nuevo. ¿Mostrar la marca de su novio? No podía hacer eso, no cuando debían mantener las apariencias, se conformaría con tener su sudor impregnado en la toalla que le había devuelto, ¿no era esto incluso mejor? Incluso al irse tras los pasos de la chica, parecía que Aomine seguía aquí con él. Era infinitamente mejor, no le hacía falta verle para sentirle junto a él.

Pasó unos minutos sin moverse de la cancha, estaba totalmente solo y pensaba estarlo un buen rato más hasta calmar el temblor de sus tobillos, temblaba no de miedo o pánico, sino de emoción, pero los pasos de alguien más le espabilaron. Ese sonido no podía provenir de alguien con una presencia tan fiera como la de Aomine, así que se escabulló hacia las puertas traseras haciéndose pasar por él, sabía que aquellos pasos le estaban siguiendo, si su "copia perfecta" podía imitar los tiros de Aomine, menos esfuerzo le costaba copiar su manera de andar; le había observado durante días enteros, sabía perfectamente cómo actuar, cuándo tomar el aire y cuándo soltarlo, cuándo alzar un pie o el otro, en qué posición dejar los brazos. Sabía todo lo necesario como para copiarlo con la perfección que acostumbraba a tener.

Y, guiándose por su intuición, condujo a la dueña de esos pasos hacia el exterior, avanzando por la puerta trasera del edificio. Fue un acierto que estuviera lloviendo, era conveniente para lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Un sonoro trueno le impidió escuchar lo que la chica le había preguntado y otro igual de ruidoso, acompañado de un cegador rayo, causó que ella se acercara para hacerse entender. Por señas preguntaba por otra persona. Y por señas Kise le contestó que no sabía a qué se refería, así que la chica dio otro paso más bajo su paraguas intentando comunicarse. No debió explicarse del todo bien, pues sus ojos se cerraron por sólo unos segundos buscando el gesto correcto que hacer y nunca más volvieron a abrirse. Su atención había estado puesta en la tormenta, por ello no pudo ver la piedra tan afilada que el rubio sostenía entre sus manos, quizá hubiera sido cosa de la "misdirection" que Kise podía imitar.

Aun así, le divirtió que todo empezara con un golpe en la cabeza, esto había sido algo parecido a su propia situación.

Rió cogiendo su bolso, rebuscó en su interior hasta coger el objeto que buscaba. Luego se cubrió con el paraguas que la chica aún sostenía y se echó a andar sin mirar atrás, ¿para qué? Un cadáver con el cráneo abierto y cada vez más empapado –no sólo de agua- no podía resultar atractivo por más que lo mirase. Y sería una perfecta ironía que un modelo tan orgulloso como él le dedicara atención a algo que no igualaría nunca su belleza. Su mirada estaba perdida en la barra de labios que llevaba en la mano. De un brillante color rojo que opacaba a su propia sangre, otra cosa que podía considerar como divertida.

Ya habían sido dos en un día, estaba teniendo suerte con esto.

Le tomó un par de minutos llegar a donde quería, pero sonrió de oreja a oreja viendo a Aomine colgado de su teléfono, llamando a alguien que de seguro no iba a contestar. Se acercó a él hasta cubrirle con el paraguas, no le molestó mojarse, ya lo estaba desde hacía un buen rato.

— No pienso cuidar de ti si te resfrías, no seas idiota y cúbrete, ¿quieres?

Ésta debía ser la preocupación tan típica de los enamorados, Aomine tiró de su brazo hasta dejarle junto a él, ambos cubiertos por el paraguas. Kise le escuchó soltar más de una maldición colgando bruscamente su teléfono, todavía sin conseguir una respuesta por la otra línea. Alzó la mirada hasta poder verle, de nuevo estaban cerca, tan cerca que pudo observar una vez más su cuello totalmente limpio, sin rastro de la marca en su piel, ¿estaría a tiempo de dejar la suya?

— ¿Pero qué demonios haces con los labios pintados? ¿Qué clase de juego pervertido tuyo es éste?

Anotaría el dato, "a Aominecchi le gusta el maquillaje", se aseguraría de recordar el tono de esta barra de labios a toda costa. Sonrió cuando empezó a limpiarle con la manga de su chaqueta, frotando sus labios con la tela hasta que se libró por completo de aquel llamativo color. Aomine arqueó sus cejas con dicha sonrisa, no comprendía muchas de las reacciones del rubio, suspiró alzándose de hombros y luego empezó a caminar bajo la lluvia, aprovechando que había amainado un poco.

Kise asintió en silencio andando tras él, dejando olvidado el paraguas en aquel parque. Ahora mismo le molestaba, lo mejor era deshacerse de él. Era su propia forma de actuar, deshacerse de cualquier cosa que pudiera volverse molesta e innecesaria, ya fuera un paraguas o una persona, ¿acaso había tanta diferencia entre una y otra?

— ¿Qué haces siguiéndome? —preguntó Aomine girándose hacia él, el tono tan grave de su voz le arrancó un suspiro.

Volvió a sonreír ladeando la cabeza, no tenía por qué contestar pues no le estaba siguiendo, le estaba acompañando, siempre había sido así. Le acompañaba sin hacer ruido hasta que llegaba el turno de la despedida en la casa de la familia Aomine. Despedida de la que sólo el rubio era consciente, el otro ni siquiera notaba su presencia tras él.

— Tú, ¿es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer? Con esta lluvia…, agh, mañana Akashi nos reñirá por empaparnos de esta manera, ¿no tenías un paraguas hace nada? ¿Qué has hecho con él? —Kise no respondió, al menos no con palabras, simplemente sonrió—. ¿Pero dónde tienes la cabeza para perder un paraguas? —sacudió sus hombros cuando se acercó a él, y el rubio pudo apreciar una vez más su rostro empapado por la lluvia, le favorecía—. Como sea, esta noche la pasaré en tu casa, está mucho más cerca que la mía y no quiero mojarme todavía más…, Kise, ¿me estás escuchando?

— Aominecchi, suena loco, pero un día te diré: quédate conmigo por siempre…, a todas horas.

— ¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo tú ahora? Vamos de una vez bajo un techo o nos moriremos de frío, maldita sea, ¿por qué está lloviendo tanto ahora?

De nuevo, la preocupación de los enamorados. Vino dulcemente acompañada de la aceptación, pues Kise se aferró al brazo del moreno y éste no le apartó en ningún momento.

Una vez más, Aomine le había aceptado.


End file.
